The begining of Beck&Jade
by BadeLoveTrue
Summary: And just like that Jade left her blood on his shirt. This is a story where a new studet (Beck) can't keep his eyes from Jade.


**Had some ideas stuck in my head for a while so I decided sharing them was the best way to get them out. I'm not sure if there's still someone reading these stories, but I hope there is.**

* * *

„And you just left like that?"

„What was I supposed to do?!"

„Maybe try to apologise at least? You spilled hot soup all over his pants, Cat."

„I know, but I got so scared and... Jade, what do you think?" Three friends – Tori, Cat and Jade – were sitting at the Asphalt Café trying to solve Cat's personal problems. And have lunch too.

„You don't want to hear what I have to say" said Jade and got back to reading a script for a movie audition which she had decided to try her luck for.

„Jade?" Tori said carefully after exchanging some looks with Cat who was sitting next to her.

„What? I've already told you that I-„ Before she could continue, Tori interrupted her.

„You're nose is bleeding!" Cat said terrified.

„What?" Jade put her palm under her nose to check if what Cat has just told her was true. And it was. When she looked at her palm it was all covered with dark blood of hers. Most of the time Jade would enjoy seeing or even touching blood, but this time it cause her nothing but the opposite feeling.

„Damn it.." She said and got up to go to the bathroom. She heard her friends asking her to wait, but she just stormed towards the exit. But suddenly she was stopped by someone smashing into her hard. Someone Jade couldn't recognise. At the moment she wasn't sure if it was because of the situation she was in or because she hadn't seen _him_ before for real.

„Oh God... Are you okay?" The guy asked her looking worried while holding her arm firmly.

„Jade, what happened?" Andre who was going to have luch with the mysterious guy asked after he recognised his friend of 8 years. Before Jade could say anything back to any of them, Cat who had finally caught up with Jade took her by an arm and headed to the bathrooms pulling Jade together.

„Hey, Andre!" Tori approached the two guys and tried to catch her breath after running through the cafe. „Can you walk to taht table over there? We left our things next to it and I have to go to see how's Jade."

„Yeah, sure. But what happened? Please don't tell me she got into a fight or something?" Andre knew his friend pretty well, so his assumption wasn't that wird after all.

„No. We just were having lunch and her nose started bleeding. I really got to go know. Look after the bags please!" And with that Tori just ran away, leaving two boys alone again. Beck looked kind of shocked of what had just happened. It's that not every day pretty girls ran into your chest with their bleeding noses.

"Okay…." Andre said more for himself than for Tori who was already out of sight. "Let's go, Beck."

"Wow, what a first day at school." Boys just exchanges awkward smiles and headed to the table Tori has said them to.

….

Meanwhile in the bathroom Jade has already stopped the blood and was trying to get rid of the blood which was left on her skin around her nose.

"You have to see the nurse"

"No, I'm fine." Jade checked herself at the mirror and there was kind of no signs of what had just happened.

After some time of arguing with her friends and convincing them that she was okay Jade and her friends were already heading back to the café to finish their lunch. When they came back there were three boys already finishing their meals. As much as Jade wanted to sit and eat in peace without talking and explaining what had just happened right after she sat down the eyes of the boys were already on her waiting for any words to come out.

"I'm fine." Was everything she said and took a sip of coffee she had been drinking before.

"We were trying to get her to the nurse, but instead of listening she just kept threatening us." Tori explained sounding a little bit as a small hurt baby.

„I think you should really go to the nurse" Everyone's eyes where now on the unfamiliar voice's owner.

„Who are you anyway?" Jade asked after they had their 10 seconds to examine the never seen person who was currently having luch with them.

„Oh crap, I totally forgot to introduce you guys." Andre mentally slapped himself for forgetting his friend completely. „That's Beck. He's new here so I just decided it would be great if you guys met him."

„Oh, I love new making new friends!" Cat exclaimed clapping her hands. After chuckling at Cat's always bright mood.

„You already know Robbie, the redhead who is very eager to meet you is Cat, with the high cheekbones is Tori and next to her sits Jade with the bloody nose." Beck just smiled at them. He had to admit that it wasn't very easy for him to get into the conversation with people he knew nothing about.

„Andre, your imagination today seems better than ever, I suggest you try to put some lyrics into a song. Might be a good one." Jade's remark made everyone laugh a little bit.

„So, Beck, how is that you started the school few months after the school year began and when it's the last year of it?" Tori asked with her nice girl's face which Jade hated so much.

„Huh.. my dad got a job here in LA, so we had to move from our hometown and start everything here." He smiled but after Tori could ask him more, Jade talked.

„Hey, is that my blood on your shirt?" His white shirt had a dark red spot right on his chest where Jade had basically hit her face about 15 minutes ago.

"Yeah, it is." He answered while looking down at how his shirt looks like right now.

"Huh… I'm-I'm-I'm glad you chose the boring shirt today and I could make it look better." She smirked whereas others looked at her with disbelief.

"I was actually thinking she was going to apologize." Robbie said and others agreed with him.

"You wish."

"It's okay, I'll just try to clean the spot at the bathroom later." He smiled for like the 10th time today. He didn't know other ways to avoid the awkward silence.

"Beck, you may tell us more about where you lived before you moved to LA." Cat smiled brightly, but before Beck could tell anything the bell rang and they all just headed to their next class.

….

After coming to his new home from school that day Beck felt relieved it was finally over. He had been used to being respected in his new school, but now he was sure he would have to create everything from the beginning. He was glad he already knew Andre, which made that way easier. Remembering his adventures during the day he could not avoid a smile spreading on his face.

"Honey, what happened to your shirt?" Asked Beck's mother as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"A girl smashed into me," A pretty one,- he thought but of course didn't say that to his mother. "And broke her nose."

"Oh my God!"

"I'm just kidding." He laughed. "She was already running away with her bloody nose and I happened to be in her way, so… here's the blood now." He explained everything shortly hoping she wasn't going to ask for more.

"And have you met your school friends already?"

"Well, Andre introduced me to his friends already. They seem pretty cool." He actually meant that. Though he wasn't very talkative during the lunch, he had had fun listening to them and later in acting class he had the opportunity to admire they great acting abilities.

After his first day at Hollywood Arts High School he had learned that weirdness does not always mean a bad thing. It can be very intriguing as well.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Should I continue? Waiting to hear your opinion no matter what it is.**


End file.
